Bleach: Aegis of Shadows
by Vadok Ora Vras
Summary: Two weeks have passed since Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends defeated Xcution. Ichigo has returned to his life as a high schooler with his friends and the Shinigami have returned to Soul Society. But when unknown intruders suddenly appear in Soul Society will things remain peaceful for Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends? Or will these newcomers tear the Seireitei and Gotei 13 apart?
1. Darkness Looms

(This story takes place shortly after the events of the Fullbring Arc and will be as if the Thousand Year Blood War Arc never occurs. I do not own Bleach's manga or anime or any part of the series. This is a creative work inspired by the original works of Tite Kubo. All credit for any characters already introduced in the series go to him alone. Please support the source material)

The sun was shining high in the sky. It was the early afternoon in the Seireitei. The Captain Commander was sitting in his office working his way through mountains of paperwork as his subordinates came in and out of the Squad 1 Barracks.

Meanwhile, Soi Fon, Captain of Squad 2 was busy giving a demonstration on proper hand-to-hand combat techniques, although it was really just an excuse to beat up on poor Omaeda.

The new Captain of Squad 3, who also happened to be the former Captain of Squad 3, Rose, was sitting drinking tea and lecturing, while Izuru sat absentmindedly staring out the window.

Unohana and Hachigen were observing Isane and a few other 4th Squad members practice their Kido at the Squad 4 Barracks.

Shinji, now the Captain of Squad 5 once again, was running away from Hiyori, who was supposed to be at her own Squad's Barracks. Instead she chose to attack him verbally and physically for no reason, while Hinamori ran back and forth trying to stop the two from trashing the Squad 5 Barracks.

Over at the 6th Squad Barracks, Byakuya and Renji were sparring as Byakuya calmly lectured Renji on attaining further mastery of his Bankai.

As for Squad 7, Komamura was visiting Tosen's grave as Love tagged along while Iba sat on the roof of the Squad 7 Barracks drinking sake with Ikkaku.

Squad 8's business consisted of Nanao and Lisa angrily scolding Kyoraku for his unwanted "advances" as he laughed and easily evaded capture.

At Squad 9's Barracks Kensei was busy training Hisagi to learn Bankai as Mashiro giggled and harassed them both from the sidelines, making it difficult to concentrate on training.

Toshiro Hitsugayu was attempting to wake an unconscious Rangiku who had already passed out from too much sake at two in the afternoon at the 10th Squad Barracks.

Kenpachi had just easily defeated every member of his Squad bare-handed while they used their Zanpakuto as Yachiru made fun of Yumichika's hair and simply laughed as he drew his Zanpakuto and chased her around angrily at the Squad 11 Barracks.

Mayuri was busy analyzing data he had recently collected as Nemu stood silently at his side, waiting for him to order her to assist with something.

Lastly, Ukitake was taking a nap as Rukia trained outside the Squad 13 Barracks and Sentaro and Kiyone sit quietly staring at their Captain as he slept.

In the Human World, Ichigo was staring out the classroom window as he wondered what was going on in the Soul Society. Only two weeks ago they had defeated Ginjo and Xcution, but everything was already back to how it was before the appearance of the mysterious Fullbringers.

Orihime sat quietly as she tried to pay attention to the lesson instead of daydreaming about Ichigo. She somehow managed to remain focused until the bell rang.

Uryu had skipped school to train his Quincy powers at Urahara's shop, due to his damaged pride at being tricked so easily by Tsukishima. Chad was also absent and was likely with Uryu for the very same reason.

Back in Soul Society an alarm sounded and Mayuri's attention snapped from the test tube in front of him to the sound of Akon's voice as he sent out an alert that the Senkaimon had been forcibly opened and a small group of unknown intruders had broken into the Rukongai.

The alarm caught the attention of the entire Gotei 13 as the non-seated officers were ordered to standby on guard and all Captain-class Shinigami were ordered to report to the Captain Commander.

Although Hiyori, Mashiro, Lisa, Love, and Hachigen weren't Captains or Vice-Captains they were all easily Captain-class and waited with the Vice-Captains while the Captains met with Yamamoto.

"We have received notice that an unknown group are trespassing in Soul Society!" boomed Yamamoto, "Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, and Captain Kuchiki, you will stand-by and guard the Seireitei." The three captains nodded, acknowledging their orders.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, you will return to Squad 12 to track and analyze the intruders." Mayuri grinned sadistically as he thought of how he would extract information out of the intruders once they were captured.

"Captain Soi Fon, Captain Komamura, and Captain Zaraki are to intercept the enemy." Soi Fon and Komamura nodded as Zaraki left without being dismissed, wanting to be the first one to encounter the enemy.

"Captain Unohana will return to the Squad 4 Barracks to prepare for potential wounded." Unohana simply responded with "Yes Sir."

"Captain Hirako, Captain Otoribashi, and Captain Muguruma shall go investigate the site of the intrusion." The three Captains exchanged glances with each other as they were glad to be able to work together in Soul Society after all these years.

"Lastly I want Captain Hitsugaya to head to the World of the Living immediately to fetch Kurosaki in case his strength is needed." "Understood Commander," replied Toshiro.

"All Lieutenants are to report to their respective Barracks and prepare for full combat while remaining on stand-by. Dismissed!" Yamamoto slammed his cane down signaling the meeting was adjourned, and instantly the remaining eleven Captains used Shunpo to disappear to their tasks.

The Captain Commander looked at his Lieutenant, Chojuro and nodded before Chojuro vanished to tell the other Lieutenants and Vizards their orders.

"I hope we will have no need for Kurosaki's Zanpakuto…" sighed Yamamoto. "And I hope I shall not have to draw my Ryujin Jakka as well…"


	2. Seireitei's Ultimatum

(This chapter was already mostly complete at the time of the release of the first chapter. That's why it is out so soon. I doubt more chapters this long will be added quite so quickly unfortunately. I will try to get more out in a timely manner though of course. If you read the first chapter I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my story. I have much more to come and I hope you stick around to see how this tale will end, and of course for other stories in the future)

Kenpachi sprinted to the room the Lieutenants were waiting in and barged in. "Come on Yachiru!" he shouted with a grin, "We're gonna cut down those Ryoka before anyone else steals all the fun!"

"Okay Ken-chan!" exclaimed a very excited Yachiru as she hopped onto his shoulder and crouched like a cat. "Do you think they're strong?"

"I don't know, I can't sense any Reiatsu but I hope so. It'll be boring if I kill em' all without them getting a few good cuts in," said the bulky Captain as his grin widened from ear to ear.

"Captain Zaraki, what are you doing?" asked Rukia, confused by the sudden appearance of the 11th Squad's Captain, "Shouldn't all of us Lieutenants wait for our orders from the Captain Commander?"

"If you want to wait here that's your problem," said Zaraki, "You weaklings can do whatever you please. Yachiru and I are going to kill the enemy."

"You said it Ken-chan!" chimed in Yachiru with a big smile. "Let's goooooo! They're that way!" Yachiru pointed in what was clearly a random direction.

"This better not be like you trying to help me find Ichigo in Hueco Mundo…" mumbled Zaraki as he sprinted in the direction Yachiru indicated.

"Uhhh… nope," replied Yachiru with a smile, "I know where to go this time Ken-chan! Go North! The enemy is North!" She pointed in a different direction that a moment ago. Kenpachi hesitated then upon realizing that he had no clue where he was going himself decided to listen.

"But that's East…" muttered Renji as he watched the Captain and Vice-Captain disappear into the distance. "So what now?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"What's next is you take your bald ass and shut up…" said Hiyori who was obviously impatient in waiting as she crossed her arms and sat down cross-legged.

"What did you call me bitch?!" snapped Renji as a vein nearly burst in his forehead. Rukia and Izuru held him back as Hiyori jumped back up to her feet to retort.

"Are you deaf? Or just stupid and bald?" said Hiyori as Lisa and Love attempted to keep distance between her and the red-haired Lieutenant.

"Hiyori just drop it…" sighed Lisa as the other's just stared at the petty squabble in front of them. "We have more important things to deal with than arguments amongst ourselves."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Hiyori as she returned to her original position. As she did Chojuro suddenly appeared in front of the group.

"Genryusai-dono has ordered you all to return to your Squad Barracks and prepare for combat. You are to stand-by for further orders for the time being," said Chojuro. He used Shunpo and disappeared as quickly as he had came.

"Well best get going," said Love as he and Iba began heading towards the Squad 8 Barracks. "Hopefully we won't need to be given further orders…" he added as him and Iba Shunpo'd away.

"Yeah," agreed Hisagi as he exited the room, "Come on Mashiro! Let's go!" Mashiro jumped next to Hisagi and saluted him as Hisagi sighed and the two disappeared as well.

Omaeda left for Squad 2, Izuru for Squad 3, Isane and Hachigen for Squad 4, Hinamori for Squad 5, Nanao and Lisa headed to Squad 8, Rangiku left for Squad 10, and Nemu headed for the Squad 12 Barracks without Hiyori. Only Renji, Rukia, and Hiyori remained.

"Why didn't you go with Nemu?" asked Renji, annoyed that the she-devil of a Vizard was still near him. "You heard the orders didn't ya?"

"I heard em' just fine baldy!" sneered Hiyori, "I'll go when I'm good and ready. Besides, I'm a former Lieutenant. I'm easily Captain level or above now. I basically outrank you so you can't tell me what to do."

"Why you little bi-" started Renji before he was grabbed by Rukia and drug out of the room. "See you later Hiyori-san!" shouted Rukia as she forcibly removed Renji from the situation.

Hiyori ignored them and closed her eyes as she sensed for someone's Reiatsu. After a few seconds she opened them again. "There you are baldy…" she muttered before hurrying off towards the Reiatsu she was seeking.

MEANWHILE…

Rose, Kensei, and Shinji were jumping from rooftop to rooftop across the Seireitei as they headed to their destination. "What do ya guys think we'll find when we get there?" said Shinji nonchalantly.

"Dunno…" said Kensei as he sped up his pace, "If it's the enemy we'll defeat em', simple as that." Rose simply said nothing as he thought about what they could be up against.

The trio arrived at the site of the Senkaimon and found slight traces of Reiatsu. Whoever had come to Soul Society had intentionally let a bit of Reiatsu out to let the Shinigami know they were coming.

"Hmm…" muttered Rose absentmindedly. "Now why would they want us to know they were here?" he questioned as he looked around for any physical evidence.

"Yeah… that's strange to me as well," replied Shinji, "What's with this Reiatsu anyways? I've never felt anything quite like this before…

Kensei didn't answer the question; instead he drew his Zanpakuto. "We've got company…" he said as he stared at the shady cloaked figure that suddenly appeared in front of the three Vizards.

Rose and Shinji drew their Zanpakuto as well as they prepared for the stranger to attack. The hooded person said nothing and simple stood silently, facing the group. It was impossible to make out it's face under the shadowy cloak.

Suddenly the stranger exploded in a flash of black energy and the disappeared. It rematerialized behind Rose and swung it's blade. Rose blocked the strike with his Zanpakuto just barely in time. "This one's fast!" shouted Rose before the enemy kicked him in the chest, sending him rolling across the ground.

Rose recovered as Kensei charged the enemy. "If you think you can get away with attacking my friend you're mistaken!" he roared as he activated his Shikai and Hollowfied. He landed a punch directly to the enemy's chest and his fist exploded as the enemy was sent flying into a nearby building. "Sorry but since we don't know how strong you are I can't promise to hold back!" he shouted as he charged in for another blow.

There was another flash as a second figure appeared beside Kensei without him noticing. "Kensei!" shouted Shinji too late as the second enemy kicked Kensei in the ribs before he could react. Kensei was sent flying into Shinji and the two of them slammed into a building.

Rose turned his head towards the rubble. "Are you guys alright?!" he shouted. Before he could get an answer the first figure appeared in front of him again. He attempted to Hollowfy, but his opponent was to fast. A fist slammed into Rose's face and he was sent flying towards where Shinji and Kensei crashed into the building. He landed next to them. Kensei was unconscious but Shinji was mostly unharmed.

Rose was hurt pretty bad from that second blow and his mask was shattered and falling apart. "Rose…" said Shinji. "Get help, I'll hold them off." Shinji started to stand as the second enemy appeared in front of them and kicked Rose in the side of the face. Rose was knocked out cold next to Kensei.

"You bast-" Shinji didn't get the rest of the word out as a fist slammed into his stomach, knocking all the air from his lungs. His enemy grabbed him by his neck and lifted him to his feet as his Zanpakuto dropped from his hand.

"Listen and listen well Shinigami," said the figure. His face still couldn't be made out at all even at such close proximity, but his voice was clearly that of a male. "We are the Aegis of Shadows and we are here to offer a deal to your Captain Commander. We shall spare you three just this once. If Genryusai does not agree to our terms the next time you meet any of us will be your death."

Shinji grabbed at the hand around his throat and tried to pry it off but didn't have the strength left in his muscles. "Dammit…" he muttered as he slipped in and out of consciousness.

"We are… take control… Soul Society… there will be no… resist and… will die… those who… will be spared… three… we will," said the man as Shinji struggled to not black out. The man realized that Shinji was on the brink of passing out and let go of his neck.

Shinji gasped for breath and clutched at his sore throat as air filled his lungs once more. "I didn't quite catch that," he said defiantly as he looked up at the shadowy man.

"I'll repeat it in simpler terms," said the man, "Soul Society belongs to us now. Fight back and you will all die. Surrender and you will be spared. We will give you three days to decide."

"Get the hell away from him!" roared Hiyori as she charged straight into the man with her Hollow mask on. She sent him flying back. He flipped and recovered quickly.

"Another one huh?" said the other figure. This one sounded female as opposed to the one who defeated Shinji, Rose, and Kensei. "I think maybe we should make an example to show them we aren't joking…" she added.

"Do as you will, but we must be getting back soon," he said as he waved his hand and a Senkaimon suddenly appeared, "Don't take too long…" The man disappeared into the Senkaimon and it closed behind him.

"Hi-yori..." said Shinji as he tried to catch his breath. "What are you-" "I'm saving you dumbass!" snapped Hiyori, "So keep your mouth shut while I kill this bitch."

The female raised her blade charged Hiyori with blinding speed. Hiyori didn't stand a chance. The woman sliced her shoulder, leaving a shallow wound. Hiyori winced for a second, but quickly blocked out the pain. "It'll take a lot more than that to stop me you idiot!" snarled Hiyori as she swung her Zanpakuto at the woman in front of her.

The woman easily sidestepped the blade and laughed as Hiyori missed swing after swing. "Is this what a Captain-class has to offer?" chuckled the female as she continued to effortlessly dodge Hiyori's strikes.

"I have a lot more to show you!" snapped Hiyori, "Bank-" Hiyori's words were cut off as her opponent split her Zanpakuto in two with a single stroke of her blade. "Pitiful…" sighed the woman as she raised her blade.

"Hiyori run!" shouted Shinji as he picked up his Zanpakuto again and attempted to block the strike. The woman slashed from Hiyori's shoulder to her waist leaving a nasty laceration. Blood spurted out like a geyser and Hiyori began to fall as she blacked out.

Shinji charged the woman and without looking she ducked his swing aimed at her neck and spin kicked him back into the rubble. He felt several bones shatter but the rage made him rise to his feet. The woman had opened a Senkaimon by the time he stood again. "I'd love to stay and your other three, but my master can be very impatient," she said casually as she entered the Senkaimon. Shinji Hollowfied and dashed at her. "Bye, bye Shinigami." She waved as the Senkaimon closed and disappeared just before Shinji reached her.

In his current state he couldn't even maintain his mask as it dissolved without him willing it just a second later. He staggered over to Hiyori lying motionless on the ground. "H-Hi-Hiyori…" he stammered as tears brimmed his eyes. She didn't move at all. Not even the slightest twitch. "HIIIIYOOOORIIIII!" Shinji roared to the sky as he cradled her lifeless body in his arms.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF SEIREITEI…

Lisa, Hachigen, Love, and Mashiro all felt tears begin to drip from their eyes as Hiyori's Reiatsu completely vanished. Nanao put a hand on Lisa's shoulder, but couldn't find any words to say. Unohana and Isane just bowed their head to the ground. Iba stood in staring at Love in shock as he realized what had happened. Hisagi sank to his knees as he felt Hiyori's Reiatsu disappear and noticed how weak Kensei's was.

Over where Soi Fon and Komamura there was no time to mourn as they were currently fighting off another one of the invaders. The man laughed hysterically at them, mocking them as he relished the thought of one of their comrades having fallen in battle. "One down," he snickered cruelly. "I wonder who will die next?"

He was laughing so much that he let down his guard just enough. "Bankai… Kokujo Tengen Myo-o!" roared Komamura as his giant appeared and slashed at the enemy. He dodged just barely but before he knew it, Soi Fon was on him, stabbing him once with Suzumebachi in the sternum. He dashed back before she could land the killing blow.

"Whew, that was a close one!" he joked as he pretended to wipe away sweat. "Wish I could play longer but I'm on a tight schedule. See you around Captains!" He opened a Senkaimon and stepped inside. Komamura swung Tenken's sword at him but the Senkaimon disappeared before the blade could reach him and only left a large crater in the ground.

The two Captains sheathed their blades as they looked in the direction of their fallen comrade. "She may have been obnoxious, but that doesn't mean I didn't like her…" said Soi Fon quietly to herself. Komamura simply closed his eyes and offered a silent prayer.

OVER AT KENPACHI AND YACHIRU…

Kenpachi pulled his blade out of his enemy's chest. "Damn… what a shame. The other ones ran away and this guys done for," he said as blood oozed from multiple wounds on his opponent while Yachiru stared in the direction the Vizards had been fighting in.

"You… goddamn monster…" coughed the intruder as he spit up a mouthful of blood, "You came at me… all out from the… start, huh?" Kenpachi's opponent was barely able to speak after losing to much blood.

"All out? You think that was me going all out?" laughed Kenpachi. "Damn… you must've been weaker than I thought you were…" Yachiru went back to her normal cheerful self as she hopped up onto Kenpachi's back. "Ken-chan is the strongest ever!" she bragged, "and he doesn't even have a Shikai."

The man's eyes widened under his cloak as he heard that. "So strong… and no… Shikai?" stuttered the man as he found enough strength to rise to his feet despite his wounds. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm the Captain of the strongest Squad in all of the Seireitei. Zaraki Kenpachi of Squad 11 and…" said Kenpachi as the man tried to open a Senkaimon. "You are dead!" finished Kenpachi as he split the man in two from head to groin. Blood fountained everywhere drenching the ground and Kenpachi as he let out a sinister grin.

"Yay! Ken-chan wins! Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Ken-chan!" cheered Yachiru as the last few drops of blood left the enemies body. "Kenny is the best!" Yachiru finished cheering as Kenpachi sheathed his Zanpakuto. He opened his robes and saw not a scratch on his torso. "Not a drop…" he sighed as he realized just how pitifully outmatched his opponent was.

IN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING…

Toshiro exited the Senkaimon in Karakura town. Thanks to Mayuri's calibrations he was able to appear right outside Ichigo's house. He didn't bother going for the door, or using a Gigai. He jumped right in the upstairs window and nearly landed on Kon.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" grumbled an irritated Kon who had just been woken up by the Captain's sudden appearance shaking the bed. "Oh uh… Captain Hitsugaya, what brings ya here? Hahaha…"

"Where is Kurosaki?" asked Hitsugaya. "I have been sent to bring Kurosaki back to the Soul Society with me on an urgent matter." Toshiro looked around the room and saw it empty.

"He's at school still," said Kon as he yawned and stretched. "Well he should be on his way home now actually," he added as he looked at the clock. "Dunno why he's not here already…"

As if on cue, Ichigo opened his bedroom door and stared blankly at the Captain. "Oh… Toshiro… What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo nonchalantly as he shut the door and dropped his bag on the floor by the closet.

"I've been sent here by the Captain Commander too…" began Toshiro before he was cut off by Mayuri. "Captain Hitsugaya?" said Mayuri over a communicator.

"What is it Kurotsuchi?" asked Toshiro annoyed, "I'm talking to Ichigo…" "WATCH YOUR DISRESPECTFUL TONE!" barked Mayuri on the other end. "Yeah, yeah," mumbled Toshiro, "what's going on?"

"Would you like the bad news or the worse news Captain?" asked Mayuri bluntly. Both Ichigo and Toshiro's eyes widened at the 12th division's Captain's words.

Toshiro regained his composure before speaking up. "Tell us Mayuri…" said Toshiro. "We found several invaders," began Mayuri, "One was confronted by Captain Soi Fon and Captain Komamura, he retreated shortly afterwards."

"Are they alright?" asked Toshiro. "Yes, yes, minor scrapes for the both of them. Another fought Zaraki, and to no surprise that one is dead and that mongrel has not one scratch on him…" replied Mayuri.

"What about everyone else?" asked Ichigo, interrupting the conversation. "Ah yes, the bad news…" sighed Mayuri, "Captains Hirako, Muguruma, and Otoribashi encountered two of the invaders. They were defeated and the two attackers escaped unharmed."

Toshiro and Ichigo's eyes widened once again. "But… three Captains? Defeated that easily? They're Vizards. How did that happen?" asked Ichigo.

"Those two appeared to be significantly stronger than the other two encountered," replied Mayuri, "Now for the worse news… The Vizard Hiyori Sarugaki arrived on the scene to assist the Captains, and she was unable to stop the assailants. She was killed…"

"No…" said Ichigo as he started shaking, "There's no way Hiyori would just die like that. She's way tougher than most of us. You're just playing a sick joke Mayuri! Right? You're joking? Right?" Ichigo began shaking.

"I wish I were Kurosaki… but alas I am not," said Kurotsuchi coldly, "Hiyori is gone. There's nothing that can bring her back. She was dead before Unohana arrived at the scene."

"Ichi…go," said Toshiro, "We need to head back to the Soul Society…" Ichigo wiped away the tears that were forming and nodded. "Yeah, I wanna know everything I can about these guys."

"Hurry up," said Mayuri. "Oh and by the way, as much as I wish I hadn't been ordered to do so, I informed Kisuke Urahara about everything. He should be gathering your friends as we speak. The Captain Commander insists that we gather all our strength for the upcoming battle and that included the Quincy and those two humans…"

Ichigo was about to protest but then he realized that there was no point in fighting it. If the others knew that this was going on then they would come to Soul Society no matter what he said to protect their friends. "Ok…" sighed Ichigo as he shook the mental image of Hiyori from his mind, "Let's go Toshiro!"


End file.
